


Love is Better When It goes Both Ways

by Shy_St4r_Night



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternative meeting in Boruto, Could be seen as a dark fic, Developing Relationship, F/M, Slow Romance, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_St4r_Night/pseuds/Shy_St4r_Night
Summary: Mitsuki is new to the academy but that doesn't stop him from wanting to know Cho Cho Akimichi
Relationships: Akimichi Chouchou/Mitsuki, hints of Boruto/Sarada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Love is Better When It goes Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own any of the characters or Boruto: Naruto Next Generations. They belong to Ukyo Kodachi. This is just a work of fan imagination.

1\. Their First Meeting

The first time he saw her was when he first arrived at the academy that his parent had enrolled him in. His perceptive golden hues narrowed in on the girl with light brown hair who munched on chips. Never in his time since traveling to the Konohagakure had he encountered a girl like her who immediately struck his curiosity. He watched her argue with another student over who would sweep the classroom since class had ended for the day. Her mouth twisted into a scowl when she heard that she would be the one staying and aggressively grabbed the broom from the other person. She complained loudly before laying her bag of chips down on a nearby desk, then proceeded to start sweeping the steps near her. 

“Do you have cleanup duty too?” A meek voice said from behind him. He didn’t dare let his gaze leave the girl for one moment while he answered.

“No.”

“O-oh well, were trying to clean here. So, um if you don’t mind could you please leave the classroom.” He let his gaze fall on the girl who he recognized as Sumeir Kakei. She clutched a dustpan in one hand timidly, not entirely sure why the new student had stayed behind. 

The pale boy nodded his head taking one last glance at the girl in the pink kimono who angrily swept the stairs. He thought that she snuck a glance at him as he left the classroom but couldn’t be sure. 

Once he was outside, he didn’t exactly go home but jumped into a tree that was heavily covered by leaves. He shifted into a more comfortable position once he found his target. She leaned lightly on the broom while chatting with Sumeir and smiled at something she said. His eyes observed how her lips curved upwards casually which made a pleasant feeling rise within his chest. It looked so right on her. He didn’t know much about human emotions yet but he could tell that he liked this one.

The young boy tugged his lips upward trying to mimic hers. It started feeling natural when he finally got the hang of it, and smiled for her. She didn’t see it of course but he didn’t care. It only felt right that he smiled for her since she was the one that gave it to him. He observed her finally finish cleaning then opened the closet to put away the supplies. Her hand lingered on the handle when she turned to look out the window. Her amber eyes swept across the sky although he noticed that her gaze lingered a little longer on his tree. He didn’t know if she knew he was there but he couldn’t have cared less. Although he knew from experience that staring at people for too long made them uncomfortable. 

She dropped her stare when Sumeir called out to her. The other girl gave her her bag as they began walking towards the academy entrance. They both chatted about school when they reached the front doors. 

“Have a good night Cho Cho,” The purple-haired girl said with a wave. Ah, so her name was Cho Cho. He felt his lips grow higher when she raised her hand in return. 

“You to class rep!” She called waving then turned to walk in the opposite direction. Her long hair swaying with each step while she started to softly hum. He fell from the tree landing on his feet when she left his view. He tilted his head curiously before he started to follow after her while still keeping a distance. He watched her pull out chips from her bag before consuming the contents. 

_Interesting,_ he thought while matching her steps. Just watching her eat filled him with enjoyment as she placed another chip in her mouth. Cho Cho hummed in happiness while walking home not aware that she had a shadow tailing her. The young boy started frowning when he saw that they were nearing her house and watched from afar as she threw away her bag of chips. He stopped in front of the trash can looking at the crumpled bag then to her retreating figure. She had eaten the whole bag which didn’t surprise him but rather intrigued his interest. 

He continued following her till she reached the front door disappearing inside. His gaze fell on her again through the front window when she hugged her parents’ while still sporting that same smile. That same feeling from earlier bloomed again and he set a hand on his chest. It was like a warmth that spread throughout his body making him smile again. He would have to thank her when he saw her again. It was the right thing to do after all but for right now he would let her get rest. 

“Good night Cho Cho,” he whispered, as he began walking away. At least tomorrow he would get to see her again, and that made him happy. 

Tomorrow came with him not being able to see her due to them being split up into two man teams. He chose to be with Boruto since he was his sun, but he felt his eyes stray towards where she was standing. He was curious who she would team up with. 

“Hey! Sarada, you wanna team up with me?” She asked while placing a hand on her waist. The Uchiha turned from where she was chatting with a group of girls. Her coal black eyes landing on the Akimichi. 

“Sure!” She replied and went to stand next to the girl. They both chatted with each other getting to know the other better.

After picking their teams the whole day passed with him not being able to see her. He frowned and looked towards his sun while they began walking towards Boruto’s favorite restaurant, Thunder Burger. 

“Boruto, what’s the point of having those exercises? Shouldn’t we already know these?”

Boruto gave his partner a confused scowl. “No. We're barely learning what it takes to be a ninja. Yeah, I know we have some moves from our parents but mostly this is for us to learn.” He raised a brow at his partner before he asked his next question. “Did your parent teach you a lot?”

Mitsuki put a hand to his mouth in thought. Should he tell him about the intensive training he had been going through since he came to Konohagakure. “As much as I needed to know. Although, I could learn more,” he smiled. Boruto raised an eyebrow at the pale boy.

“You know, this is the first time I think I’ve actually seen you smile.”

“I’ve seen a couple of people do this around their friends. It expresses happiness does it not?” He said, not really wanting to tell the boy why he learned to smile. Although, he wasn’t wrong. He had seen people perform this gesture when they conveyed pleasure with the people they were with. 

“Yeah, I guess it does. It's just surprising to see you doing it.” 

The pale boy merely gave him another smile as a response but soon saw a flash of pink pass by a shop. He automatically turned his head trying to see if it was the girl that caught his eye. A lady wearing a bright pink dress walked by talking to her friends. Mitsuki frowned seeing that it wasn’t the girl he wanted to see. Disappointment flooded through him.

“Hey, I heard that we’ll be learning to walk on water for our next lesson. That’s going to be fun eh Mitsuki?” Boruto let a laugh escape him as he put his hands behind his head. His companion gave him a nod while tucking his hands within his kimono. The boys entered the restaurant and immediately saw a girl in red picking up two orders at the counter. Her gaze was focused on the food in front of her but as soon as she turned, she frowned. The troublemaker was here along with the new student. 

“Boruto,” she said with annoyance in her voice. “What are you up to.”

The blond-haired boy simply shrugged while looking at the menu. “I was hungry so I thought I would stop by to get a burger. They are better here y’know.” 

Sarada rolled her eyes at hearing his plain answer then glanced at the boy beside him. He was staring at her as if trying to commit her into his memory. She warily stared back at him noting that the most memorizing feature he possessed was his eyes. They were golden in color and reminded her of a snake. She also noted that he was good-looking just as her group of friends had said. A small blush broke through at that realization. Although, just having him stare at her, kind of creeped her out. “Your Mitsuki, right? Nice to meet you.” She held out a hand to him.

“Yeah, and I can tell from the crest on your back that you are from the Uchiha clan. Nice to meet you, Sarada, right?” He replied, taking her offered hand then giving her a smile. They shook hands before another voice joined the group.

“Sarada! You said you would be back in a bit!” A girl called while walking up to them. Her lips formed into a pout when she saw her friend just standing there with her food. 

“Ah! S-sorry Cho Cho. I was just on my way back when Boruto and the new student showed up. I thought it would be good to introduce myself.” The young girl gave the other a small smile then held a hand to Mitsuki. “This is Mitsuki. He’s the new transfer student, remember?”

Her amber eyes scanned his body then stopped on his face. Mitsuki could feel a smile forming on his face, hoping she would start thinking of him just as he had of her. He also observed her appearance, making notes of things he missed when he first saw her. She had her light brown hair tied up into two pigtails with the rest falling against her back. She was also wearing her usual pink kimono with a big dark red bow tied in the back making the dress stand out against her mocha-colored skin. Although the most capturing feature he liked were her eyes. They were almost like his but more softer and brighter framed by thick eyelashes.

Cho Cho narrowed her fierce eyes noticing how he seemed to be sizing her up and suddenly turned with a flip of her hair. “Whatever. C’mon Sarada, I have some important news to tell you.” She started walking back with Sarada who threw an apology look at Mitsuki as he stood there with a curious tilt to his head.

“Wow, that was kind of awkward,” Boruto remarked, watching the girls sit at a table across from each other. 

“You think so?”  
“Yeah, normally Cho Cho goes goo-goo eyes over every guy she meets. It’s weird she didn’t do it for you. I mean your kind of you know,” he gestured towards the other’s appearance. “Any girl would go lovely dovey over that. Not to mention, they like the quiet mysterious types.” 

Mitsuki turned to look at him with emotionless eyes. “So does that mean you think I’m handsome then?”

The blond immediately felt his face heat up with embarrassment. “N-no! O-of course not! I mean I just heard what the girls were saying about you when you first showed up to class. They weren’t exactly quiet about their feelings y’know”

The pale boy chuckled seeing the flustered look upon his companion’s face. It seemed like humans tended to get embarrassed easily over trivial things. “Don’t worry Boruto. I was joking.” 

Boruto grumbled before going to order his food leaving the snake-like boy to glance at the two girls again. His golden gaze sought out the girl in pink. She was happily chatting with the Uchiha who held her head on her palm. He quickly glanced at Boruto who was still placing his order before he walked over to their table. 

“So as I was saying I don’t think they’re my real parents…. What do you think, Sarada? Do we look alike or even similar?” He heard her mutter to the young Uchiha who gave her a puzzled smile. _Interesting behavior,_ he thought before standing in front of their table. Both girls looked towards him as he gave them a smile. Especially for the Akimichi girl.

“A condition where a young girl starts to question her self worth and lacks a certain self awareness is commonly known as tragic heroine syndrome,” he offered to the girls with that same grin in place. 

A minute of silence passed before Cho Cho glared at him. “You again! Get lost! We don’t need your input on this conversation.”

He still held his smile as he sat down near them, still keeping an eye on Cho Cho. He noticed she kept trying to sneak glances at him which made the familiar pleasant feeling rise within him. Maybe Boruto had been wrong and she did like him. Her eyes glanced at him again before she angrily stood up. 

“Let’s go Sarada. I have something I want to show you.”

The Uchiha nodded bewildered, not understanding why her new friend was upset. “Okay.”  
Both girls cleared their trays then headed towards the entrance of the restaurant. They passed by Boruto who gave a quick wave before strolling over to where Mitsuki sat. The pale boy watched her open the door then take a quick peek back at him. Gold met amber making her quickly turn to hide a blush. She finally walked out choosing to go the long way in order to avoid another staring contest with the mysterious new student. 

He frowned when he noticed she didn’t walk near the windows so he could watch her hair sway back and forth. Another smile lit up his face. Well at least she did like him. He confirmed that when she hid that blush from him. Another note to add to her profile. 

Boruto sat down across from him with two meals. He handed one to him, making the pale boy stare at the food. 

“Thank you Boruto for getting me food but I'm not hungry right now. I will save it for later,” Mitsuki said, putting the meal back in its package. The blond just shrugged while chatting about how their day went with the pale boy adding in comments here and there. 

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Mitsuki raised a hand when their teacher asked another question regarding tragrecory forces for ninja weaponry. He answered correctly, giving Shino the satisfaction that his lessons were sticking in some of his student’s heads. 

“That’s correct Mitsuki. Well done,” Shino said while continuing his lecture. Some students near him patted his back in congratulations while a few girls timidly sat next to him trying to get his attention. He paid them no mind instead trying to find the girl on his mind to see if she was thrilled he answered another question flawlessly. He quickly scanned the area around him, spotting her sitting two rows away chatting with some girls near her. She quietly laughed at one of the girls comments until she saw him looking at her. His alluring gaze only seemed to startle her. She quickly looked away then proceeded to ignore him for the rest of the lecture. 

As their class ended and students began packing up their gear Mitsuki stood intent on talking with the Akimichi girl. He saw her coming down the steps alone but a figure suddenly blocked his path. Shy green eyes looked up at him while the female student hid her hands behind her back. “H-hi M-mitsuki, y-you were incredible today,” she timidly said, and started nervously scuffing her sandal on the floor. “I-It w-would make me extremely h-happy if you would accept this g-gift.” The young aspiring kunoichi held out a box of cookies that were shaped into something familiar. Most of the class had stayed behind watching the bold display which included Boruto, Sarada, and surprisingly Cho Cho.  
His golden eyes gazed down at the gift in the girl’s hand. Those cookies were almost shaped like his face although badly proportioned. He looked towards his sun who held a shocked expression but encouraged him to take the pastries to spare the girl’s feelings. 

“Thank you. I will cherish these while I snack on them.” He smiled then took the cookies from her. The young girl felt like her whole face was on fire as she quickly backed away towards her friends, who patted her on the back with a little jealousy in their eyes. Soon after the girl was back with her friends a whole group of girls instantly swarmed him with questions about where he was from, and what he wanted to do with his life. 

Cho Cho rolled her eyes and continued walking out of the classroom. A feeling of jealousy grew within her making her stop as she placed a hand on her chest. What did she need to be jealous of? A silly gift that he accepted. She shook her head to wipe that smile out of her head. 

“Hey, Cho Cho wait up!” A voice called out. 

The young girl turned and watched Sarada come to a stop beside her. “Wanna go get some dango?” She asked, with a smile.

The Akimichi girl immediately smiled. Food always made things better. “Sure, but you're buying right?” 

The Uchiha nodded then walked beside her towards the nearest dango shop.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~

“So what are your plans after you become a full-fledged ninja Mitsuki?” A female asked to his left.

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

“What kind of sweets do you like Mitsuki?”

“Wow! Your kimono looks so handsome on you!”

All these questions swarmed him as he tried to look for the girl who captured his attention. He saw her take a look at the group of girls who crowded him before turning to leave. If he had known that accepting the girl’s gift would have caused this then he would have politely declined it. A flash of blond hair pushed through the crowd and grabbed his arm. 

“C’mon Mitsuki! We gotta run before they suffocate you!” 

“Alright,” he said, looking at Boruto then quickly apologizing to the girls. He ran after the other boy who stopped a reasonable distance away. 

Boruto heavily panted then looked at Mitsuki. “Wow, I never knew that would happen. Sorry about that.”

“It’s alright. If I had known that accepting a gift would have caused this then I wouldn’t have accepted it.”

“Yeah, that’s true but it would’ve been kind of rude to decline it to.”

Mitsuki threw the blond-haired boy a confused look. “Why did she give this to me anyway?”

The other boy raised an eyebrow. “You seriously don’t know?”

“No.”

“Oh, well when a girl likes a boy they give him a gift that kinda represents her feelings. So, when you accepted the gift it was kind of like saying that you welcomed the girl’s feelings.” Boruto explained while resting his hands behind his head. 

The pale boy held the box of cookies out in front of him. So these were those girl’s feelings. Interesting. “I see, and how do I let her know that I appreciate her feelings but I cannot return them.” 

“Well I guess you could tell her directly but I’m going to warn you that since you took her gift she’s going to be really sad.”

It doesn’t matter to me, he wanted to say but somehow he felt that would have been too cold to say aloud. “Okay.” His companion looked up at the sky then sighed.

“I gotta go help my mom, but I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” He waved before jumping towards the nearby buildings leaving Mitsuki there with the cookies. 

He studied the box lifting the plastic cover then examining each cookie. An edible image stared back at him which made him chuckle. She had done horribly on the pastries but he had to give her grit. Not only had she done that in front of almost the whole class but she also kept eye contact the whole time. He tossed the cookies aside and continued walking towards his home to rest for the day. He was disappointed that he didn’t get to see much of Cho Cho but tomorrow she would be his.


End file.
